


Loving You's the Antidote

by lululawrence



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Beta Nick, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depri, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Photographer Harry, Polyamory, Scenting, Song fic, Touch Deprivation, based on golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Nick and Harry had never been an obvious match. When eighteen-year-old Harry, newly presented as an omega, came home freshly bonded to Nick, a man nine years his elder and a beta no less, Anne had been more than skeptical and Eileen had shared some harsh words of her own. That didn’t deter them, though, and their families soon realised there really was something special about the bondmates that allowed them to work together almost seamlessly.It was only a few months later that Harry started getting sick.Or the one where Harry and Nick have been able to keep Harry's disorder at bay over the course of their relationship, but when they move to London and away from their support system, they find themselves in desperate need of help.
Relationships: Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	Loving You's the Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [Fine Line Fic Fest](https://finelineficfest.tumblr.com//). Make sure you check out all the other great fics in the collection which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FineLineFicFest//)!
> 
> Thank you to my betas, [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com) and [Maggie](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com) and brit pick [Chelle](https://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com)! They were so wonderful and helpful. Thank you again!!!

Nick and Harry had never been an obvious match. When eighteen-year-old Harry, newly presented as an omega, came home freshly bonded to Nick, a man nine years his elder and a beta no less, Anne had been more than skeptical and Eileen had shared some harsh words of her own. That didn’t deter them, though, and their families soon realised there really was something special about the bondmates that allowed them to work together almost seamlessly. 

It was only a few months later that Harry started getting sick. 

At first he thought he was just tired from overworking himself with his photographer’s assistant job on top of uni and trying to keep up with his own photography. It was a lot for anyone to have to take on, especially someone still getting used to their presentation at the same time as navigating a new bond. 

Within a week or so after the exhaustion started, they both knew it was more than that and Nick was incredibly concerned. 

Harry had always been a tactile person who thrived on physical affection, but he found that after presenting it was something he craved. It was more of a need than just a desire. Nick was more than happy to give his omega anything he needed, even if it meant that they had to cancel dinner plans so they could stay inside and cuddle.

The cuddles helped Harry a bit with his exhaustion, but as soon as the dizziness, nausea, and shakiness started, Nick rushed him to the hospital.

Harry was admitted with late stages of touch deprivation that same day.

“How is this possible?” Nick asked the doctor in the hallway in order to allow Harry to rest. “We not only cuddle every day, but we do so for hours on end. I know that my pheromones aren’t as powerful as an alpha’s, but I would think that several hours literally every day should be enough to hold it off.”

The beta doctor smiled warmly at Nick. “Yes, and for most people it is. We explained to Harry earlier when you were on the phone that he is in a group that consists of around four percent of omegas whose bodies are resistant to pheromone absorption. While this isn’t an issue for omegas who settle down and bond with an alpha, those who partner with a beta or another omega very quickly succumb to touch deprivation.”

Nick tried to take in the information as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. “So I’m the one making him sick.”

“No.” The doctor fixed Nick with a stern look that clearly meant business. “Harry’s own body is fighting against him right now. But unfortunately that does mean that to avoid touch deprivation, he will need regular contact with a trusted alpha. We discussed this with him earlier, and he said you two have some friends who would be more than willing to help?”

Nick scrubbed at his face as he glanced through the cracked door towards Harry, who looked so frail on the hospital bed. “Yeah. Yeah, we do. In fact I’m pretty sure that Aimee will be by to visit in the morning.”

“Wonderful,” the doctor said, looking down at the medical records. “We’ll discuss some coping mechanisms with you two tomorrow as it’s getting quite late. I suggest you get some rest and stay with him. We’re pumping him with artificial alpha pheromones to get him out of danger, but they often leave the omega feeling needy for actual physical touch. He’ll need you.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” 

Nick quickly reentered the hospital room and sat down beside Harry. He took his limp hand between his own and leaned over to kiss it before he stood once more. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Nick tried to keep his emotions under control even as he bent over and slowly dragged his nose up the side of Harry’s neck. He smelled of chemicals and only the smallest waft of his naturally sweet and floral scent. Nick never was able to pick up on Harry’s full scent, but he could enough to be able to read him usually. Now it was like Harry was barely there, instead smelling like something from a cleaning aisle or a bad body wash.

Feeling desperate to help Harry as well as cleanse him of the scent the artificial pheromones were likely causing him to have, Nick quickly dragged his tongue over Harry’s bondmark. Then he did it again. And again. And again.

His inner beta felt soothed, and Harry was breathing easier after, so Nick was able to sit down again and try to rework all of his and Harry’s plans for their futures. They were so reliant on others now, it would change quite a bit. They’d need to wait until they got more details tomorrow, but Nick’s mind was already filling with images of alphas, rotating through their home to give his mate what he could not.

And with that, Nick fell into a fitful and restless sleep filled with dreams of the demise of his relationship with Harry.

XXX

_ Nine Years Later _

“Harry, come on,” Nick begged.

Harry groaned in frustration and dropped the box filled with their kitchen cleaning supplies before turning and placing his hands on his hips.

“Listen, I  _ know _ how important this is, okay? After all, it is  _ me _ who gets sick if I don’t actually deal with it.” 

Harry’s voice was filled with more bite than he had intended, but it had been a long day and he was already nearing the point when he would start feeling the effects of depri. They needed to find an alpha for him in the next day or so, but he wasn’t pleased about it. 

Walking towards the door, Harry grabbed the mail key and continued speaking. For once, Nick was being quiet on the subject. “I know the agencies are reputable and filled with professionals, but that doesn’t make me feel any better about it.”

Harry closed the door behind him and growled as quietly as he could while waving his arms around. He didn’t like showing his full frustration with this particular situation to Nick. Nick already felt like he was letting Harry down somehow in that he wasn’t able to provide Harry with what he needed. He just never fully understood Harry’s own frustration over the fact that it wasn’t Nick’s problem at all. It was Harry’s body that couldn’t function normally, not Nick’s. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry felt the smallest bit better, and quickly turned and began speed walking towards the stairs.

Or, he would have if he hadn’t slammed right into their alpha neighbour before he even really got moving. Fuck, Harry was so unused to all the scents in the hallway that he hadn’t realised one of them was coming from someone standing right beside him.

“Woah, careful, love,” the raspy voice said, sounding amused as he placed his hands on Harry’s biceps to catch him.

His touch, even through Harry’s jumper, caused him to shiver and he felt the irritation that was rooted in depri recede. 

Blinking and looking at his neighbour, Harry stupidly said, “I feel better.”

The alpha smiled and pulled back. “Well, I’m glad you do.” The man pursed his lips and then opened his mouth as if to speak before he just settled for a smile.

“I’m Harry,” Harry supplied. “Nick and I just moved in a few days ago. I think I saw you a bit the day of.”

“Yeah, yeah you did,” the alpha said, licking his lips in a way that caused Harry to fixate perhaps a little too long on his mouth. “Nice to meet you. I’m Louis.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you.”

They stood in silence for a moment longer before Louis pointed behind Harry and laughed. 

“Not to be rude or anything, but I am expecting a call and I was hoping to be a bit more settled before taking it, so…”

Harry’s eyes widened when he realised he was standing square in front of Louis’ flat. “Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“No problem, really.” Louis’ eyes sparkled and Harry’s knees went weak. “If you ever need any help with anything, really, just let me know. I mostly work from home, so…” Louis shrugged.

Harry ignored how his body was reacting to the alpha, but nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

Once again, Louis smiled, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then nodded before walking into his flat and closing the door behind him.

Instead of growling this time, Harry whined in confusion and frustration before stalking down to the mailboxes. 

It was clearly too early in the day for the post to have been delivered, especially with their brand new change of address, but it still made him feel that much more stupid for coming down to check.

Harry stalked back upstairs, prepared to start looking through the agencies with Nick. That brief moment with Louis had Harry feeling better than he had all day, but he knew the results were fleeting. He needed a good cuddle with an alpha and the sooner the better.

XXX

“I can’t believe they cancelled on us,” Nick said as he stared at the message on Harry’s phone in disbelief. “I mean, this is a legitimate health need, it’s not like it’s something that can just be put off.”

“I know,” Harry said, sounding dejected.

Nick sighed and handed Harry’s phone back. They finally stepped into their building, not in much of a rush anymore since their appointment with the alpha Harry’s health app had linked him with had fallen through. 

“I’m so sorry, love. You know that one of my cousins lives around here. We aren’t close or anything, but family is family. I can see if he’s got a free moment to come by and…”

“I just…” Harry sighed and Nick squeezed his hand as they started making their way up the stairs. “I’m honestly surprised we don’t know  _ anyone _ in London. Like, out of all of our contacts, we really don’t have anyone here? Not a single alpha? I mean, I’m even willing to go to them, if they’re willing to let me just sit beside them on the couch for an hour twice a week or whatever they can make do.”

This was a conversation they’d had in various forms multiple times ever since Nick had gotten word that he was being transferred down to London. They’d immediately started scrambling, reaching out to friends who knew and understood about Harry’s condition to see if they knew anyone there that could help.

Sadly they came up empty. Nick had suggested Harry stay up in Manchester where they had a solid circle of friends and a scheduled rotation with them all so he never had to go longer than two or three days between meeting with an alpha to get the pheromone and touch his body required. Harry, ever stubborn, had outright refused to be left behind, saying he’d rather get a prescription for artificial pheromones than stay in Manchester without Nick.

So they’d moved with nothing more than the name of a few agencies that helped omegas with absorption resistance disorder maintain their health. Nick was at a bit of a loss regarding what to do.

“You do have the—”

“Artificial pheromones? Yeah. If we don’t find an alpha…”

“I mean, I’m not exactly up for  _ anything,  _ but if it’s something generic you need an alpha for, I can probably help.”

Nick looked up and saw Louis standing on the landing, waiting for them to clear the stairs so he could use them himself.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to listen in, but I did hear you talking about finding an alpha.”

Nick smiled and shook his head. They’d not been in their new flat for more than three days, but Louis had introduced himself and both Nick and Harry were already fond of him. He had a wicked sense of humour and didn’t seem to mind that a beta and omega were mated and living right across from him, unlike some of their former neighbours in Manchester. 

Harry glanced at Nick, and Nick shrugged. “Might as well ask. Can’t hurt.”

Hesitating, Harry studied Nick’s face a bit more before turning back to Louis. “You have a minute? We need to get the groceries put away, but I can explain whilst we get things settled if you have the time.”

“Of course. Let me just put this in the post and I’ll be back,” Louis said as he waved an envelope.

Right, Nick had forgotten that Louis was there because he himself was waiting to go downstairs.

“Come on in, we’ll leave the door unlocked,” Nick said as they brushed past.

Once the door to the stairs was closed, Nick dropped Harry’s hand and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist instead, pulling the omega into his front so he could whisper in his ear. 

“Babe, you know I love you a lot and all, but if Louis agrees, I’m going to be well jealous. He’s fucking fit!”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I know. He smells amazing too, doesn’t he?”

“God,” Nick moaned as he leaned his head into Harry’s shoulder. “He really, really does. Is it… I don’t even know how to describe it, but it’s almost like… a tree?”

Harry laughed as he opened the door for them and Nick followed through, kicking it shut behind them so he could keep hold of both the groceries and Harry.

“Yeah, almost like fresh cut wood or something, but there’s also almost… a vanilla hint to it.”

“I want to smell the vanilla,” Nick whined before finally pulling away so he could get the milk in the fridge. 

“Fuck off,” Harry said with a laugh. “You like what you  _ can _ smell, so just be happy with that, yeah?”

This had been a game that Nick and Harry had played together for years. They loved each other and were devoted, but before they had even started dating seriously and were still convinced they were only friends, they used to joke about how they could never please each other in bed due to the fact their preferences were too similar. They’d come up with a list of attributes they both desired in an alpha and called the imaginary man their perfect mate.

They later came to the understanding that they were more than able to take care of each other’s needs and desires in bed and that they were actually each other’s perfect mate, but once they’d started talking about what scents they enjoyed and which alphas they wouldn’t mind being a part of their bond, they hadn’t really been able to stop. Sometimes, they even got each other off with talk about their imaginary alpha partner as well, and it had taken root in both of their minds over time. 

Their perfect alpha didn’t exist though, and they were more than happy with just each other, but it was still fun to talk about with each other.

“Knock knock,” Louis called out as he eased the door open. “Your neighbourly alpha is here and ready to hear what he can do for you.”

He was obviously teasing, striking poses as he flexed to show off his muscles, but Nick was barely able to choke out a laugh. God, he really was beautiful and his muscles looked like he could definitely take care of them in multiple ways.

Nick really needed to make sure he and Harry did more than just a quick handjob tonight, because he was clearly having a hard time keeping his thoughts pure about their neighbour.

“Are you familiar with ARD?” Harry asked. 

Louis leaned against the counter and pursed his lips whilst Harry and Nick continued putting their food away around him.

“That’s…” Louis paused, and Nick couldn’t help but smile. He was so expressive that it felt like he could practically see him thinking. “I don’t remember the full name or details or anything, but that’s the one where the omega is really prone to going into depri, right?”

Harry nodded a bit and said, “That’s a fairly watered down version of it, but yeah, basically. So I have ARD, absorption resistance disorder, and basically it means that my body isn’t able to absorb pheromones to support my omega from anyone that isn’t an alpha.”

“Oh, shit,” Louis said, looking between the two of them. “That must be really hard, I’m sorry.”

Harry smiled and shrugged. “Thanks. It’s not that big a deal—”

“Excuse you,” Nick interrupted. “It very much  _ is _ a big deal, which is why we’re in our current predicament.”

Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Nick. “In case you haven’t seen his overprotective side yet, that’s only the beginning.”

Louis laughed and shrugged. “A good bondmate wants to take care of their omega. I can understand that. I’d want to take care of mine as well.”

Nick could tell that what Louis just said made Harry pause. 

Hesitantly, Harry asked, “Uh, so… do you have a partner?”

“Nope,” Louis said, smiling. “Very single, I am. My mum wishes I’d settle down, but you can’t rush into something if you don’t feel a connection. Can’t fake that, right?”

“Right,” Harry agreed. 

Nick had finished putting away his bag, so he took the remains of Harry’s and nodded to the living room. “You two go ahead and sit down. I’ll join you when I’m done in here.”

Harry leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Nick’s cheek and gave him a smile before leading Louis out of the kitchen. Nick listened in as Harry fairly succinctly further explained ARD and what it meant for Harry’s health whilst he hurried to put away the last few jars of pasta sauce.

Once their reusable bags were stored in a cupboard, Nick walked out and sat beside Harry.

“And that’s why you need to find an alpha,” Louis said, his face clearing up as he understood the full situation. “I almost said something the other day when we first met, because I thought I could smell a hint of depri on you, but I didn’t want to be rude and ask about it.”

Harry flushed and Nick pulled him in close. “Yeah. I appreciate that. Not everyone is so polite.”

Louis snorted. “I’m sure. Alphas can be dicks a lot of the time.”

“So…” Nick said slowly, not wanting to interrupt but also feeling the need to get an answer from Louis. Harry was closer to the beginnings of depri than they’d prefer, thanks to the agency pushing out Harry’s appointment by an additional day from what they’d requested and now that the appointment has fallen through, there’s only so much leeway they have before Harry was going to start to go under. “Do you think you might be able to help us?”

Louis leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “My sister’s an omega, and sometimes I help her during rough weeks in uni and such. It’s mostly allowing her to have some of my clothes that I’ve scented for her to add to her nest, but when it’s really bad she needs me to physically hold her and scent her. Another friend of mine, though, they don’t like actual touch and just need to be in my presence. What does your omega need to stay out of depri?”

Harry looked at him apologetically. “I need touch and scenting, usually, if I want to be able to last more than just a day or so. When I’m able to get a good hour or so of physical touch and the alpha scents me, I can usually last up to four days before it starts creeping back.”

Louis nodded before turning his focus to Nick. “And you’re alright with me helping with this? I don’t want to overstep any bounds either of you have. Do you have rules that either of you would like me to abide by? Anything you want me to avoid?”

Nick filled with warmth as Louis expressed his concerns and Nick knew that he would be the perfect alpha to help them.

“I’m more than alright with it,” Nick said, turning to Harry to be sure they were on the same page. “We prefer it being someone we know well and can trust, and we haven’t known you for very long, but the way you’re handling all of this is appreciated.” Pausing, Nick considered what Louis asked about boundaries. “With our friends in Manchester, I wasn’t always present when he was getting what we call his treatments. I think I’d prefer being here with you two until we know you better, though.”

Harry wagged his eyebrows. “Is my big, manly beta going to protect me from the evil alpha, out to take advantage of me, a poor, weakened omega?”

Nick pushed Harry away from him and scoffed, Harry letting out one of his big, honking laughs. “Get off me if you’re going to talk like that, what the fuck,” he teased. “I just want to be sure you’re safe, alright? God, I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t,” Harry said, entirely sure of himself.

He should be sure of himself. He was right. 

Sighing, Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Harry back into him. “You’re right. I don’t.”

“Should we…” Louis wrinkled his nose, looking uncomfortable. “Do you want to start now? I can kinda tell you need it.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Louis stood up and easily sat down on Harry’s other side. He leaned back, opening his arms so one was on the armrest and the other on the back of the couch, effectively opening himself up so Harry could choose the position he preferred.

Nick was impressed. Louis was very good at not taking over the situation and allowing both Nick and Harry to feel like they were in full control of the situation. It was rare to find an alpha who didn’t automatically take charge of the situation, much less one who navigated one like their own so well.

Harry easily shifted and eased himself into Louis’ space. Harry was actually taller than Louis, but the way he maneuvered over made him look like he belonged there, in Louis’ side. 

“This alright?” Louis asked as he placed his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry nodded. Nick could see Harry hold his breath, and he knew what he was going to ask, but was likely a little afraid.

“Go ahead and just ask, love,” Louis said softly, rubbing Harry’s shoulder. “Can’t offend me.”

“Can I… can I scent you?” Harry asked, quietly.

Louis met Nick’s eyes momentarily before he lifted his chin to give Harry better access to where his scent was the strongest. 

“Of course you can.”

Harry shifted a bit before turning his nose into the juncture of Louis’ neck and shoulder, and even Nick could smell their scents changing. It wasn’t sexual by any means, but it was incredibly intimate and Nick normally felt a bit uncomfortable at this point. Like he was intruding.

He didn’t feel like that now. If anything, his inner beta was  _ pleased _ to watch the two of them together like this.

Unsure what that meant, Nick pushed it aside and reached for the remote.

“If we’re going to be here for an hour, we might as well find something to watch,” he said.

“I think he’s asleep,” Louis whispered. “That was fast, is that normal?”

“He went longer than he usually does, so yeah. It’s exhausting for him sometimes, so during bad weeks he’ll crash after scenting,” Nick explained, fondly watching Harry’s back rise and fall with his deep, sleepy breaths. “He might need longer than an hour tonight, is that alright?”

Louis nodded before moving around a little bit. When he settled again, he began running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Yeah, I can stay as long as you need.”

“Thanks, Louis,” Nick said, so filled with appreciation he felt a bit uncomfortable with it, so he focused on the telly. “We really appreciate it.”

“More than happy to help.”

XXX

“Grimmy,” Harry whined, bouncing a little in his frustration to get Nick to understand. 

Nick’s eyes flashed at him in surprise due to Harry using his nickname. He only did that when he felt like Nick was brushing him off and Nick knew it.

“I’m being serious right now. It’s embarrassing.” Harry wrapped his arms around his torso. Louis was expected over anytime in the next half an hour and Harry was getting a bit anxious. 

Louis had eased into their two or three times a week schedule so naturally that it felt like he’d always been there. It was a part of their routine, now. Nick would cook the dinner that Harry had done the food prep for as Louis and Harry cuddled on the couch, and afterwards they’d all have dinner together, often ending the night with them hanging out together. It was perfect and Harry loved it.

Except for one tiny little detail.

“I know you’re being serious,” Nick said with wide eyes, looking confused. “I know exactly how aroused you were because  _ I _ could smell it, but I’m not sure what you want me to do about it.”

Harry whined before covering his face and screaming into his hands a bit. Then he fell onto the couch.

“I want you to help me figure out a way to  _ not _ get wet while cuddling and scenting our fucking hot, wonderfully sweet, and stupidly sexy neighbour,” Harry cried. He dropped one of his arms to the floor, the other draped over the top of the couch as best he could laying down. “He didn’t ask for any of this. He’s doing it to be nice and I feel like I’m being some sort of  _ creep _ because I’m already bonded and happy with you, but I’m leaking all over the damn sofa whenever I smell him now!”

“Well, that sounds like a personal problem,” Nick said, dryly.

“Rude, I want a divorce,” Harry said, sitting up as fast as he could to watch Nick as he did the dishes. 

“Can’t divorce me if we never got married,” Nick said nonchalantly. He tilted his head and looked at Harry carefully before saying, “I’m sure we could find a way to remove the evidence of that pesky bite, though, if you really wanted to.”

“You aren’t helping me,” Harry whined. He pulled his knees underneath him and leaned on the back of the couch as he did his best to get something helpful from his beta. 

“I’m not really sure what you want my help with,” Nick said, looking truly lost. “I’m only a beta, and even I can tell that you aren’t alone in your arousal, okay? Louis is dead into it too. I know it never happened with any of our friends before, so I don’t think it’s just a biology thing, but I also don’t really know what to say about any of this other than if you’d like me to leave the flat so the two of you can work it out using whatever means you deem necessary, just let me know.”

Harry was reeling. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. I’d surely take the chance to have a nice romp with the man if he was interested. But he’s not. Not in  _ me. _ He seems quite into you, though, and if that helps with your ARD at the same time, then don’t let me get in the way.”

“You’d just let him knot me? Just like that? You’d be okay with that?” Harry asked, feeling angry over this turn of events. “We are  _ bondmates,  _ in case you’ve forgotten. Last I heard we weren’t in an open relationship or anything like that, so if there’s something you’d like to tell me—”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not cheating on you and trying to give you the opportunity to sleep with someone else as well,” Nick said angrily, tossing a pot back into the soapy water.

“That’s not what I was thinking,” Harry said quietly.

“Yes it was,” Nick said, arching his brow as he dried his hands. “I know you quite well, thank you very much.”

Harry sighed. It was exactly what he’d been thinking.

“All I’m saying, love, is that we’ve been open with each other from the beginning, haven’t we?” Nick came and sat down beside Harry, pulling him into his chest. “In a way, we’ve always been looking for an alpha who might work well with us. We just didn’t admit it to ourselves because that stupid perfect alpha list we came up with couldn’t possibly exist.”

“Except it does,” Harry mumbled into Nick’s t-shirt. “Louis is that alpha we imagined all those years ago.”

Nick sighed. “That he is.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry pulled back so he could see Nick’s face. “How do you know he isn’t into you too?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “A man can just tell, Harry.”

Harry lightly punched Nick’s shoulder. “That’s not a genuine answer.” When Nick still wouldn’t meet his eyes and remained quiet, Harry sighed. “You’ve joined us the last few times, though.”

“Yeah. And?” Nick folded his arms, clearly getting defensive and Harry knew he was getting to the root of his concern. 

Nick hated having to actually say what he thought or felt. He’d rather everyone just knew and understood so he could continue pretending he was always happy and carefree.

“All I’m saying is that I wasn’t having nearly the same issues getting wet when it was just me and Louis as I do when it’s all three of us together.”

Nick looked up at him blankly. “Okay, but that’s still you and nothing to do with him.”

“It’s everything to do with him,” Harry insisted. “I always enjoyed my time with him and would be at least a little turned on, but my body is only reacting the way it is because Louis is driving it. I really think that Louis likes having the both of us with him.”

Nick lifted his arm to run a hand through his hair, forgetting he’d shaved it off in a fit of frustration again last week. Squishing his face up in annoyance, he scrubbed his hand against his short hair before finally looking back at Harry. 

“You might think that, but how do we find out? Do we even  _ want _ to find out?” 

Harry’s heart was racing at the fact they were actually discussing this. It could very well be an actual possibility to bring an alpha into their bond, something Harry hadn’t ever really allowed himself to think about with any seriousness.

“I don’t know,” Harry whispered.

“Me neither,” Nick said back. 

They both got lost in their thoughts, and soon the clock was chiming 5:30.

“I need to finish the dishes.” Nick smiled at Harry before leaning in to give him a soft kiss. “We’ll talk more about this tonight, yeah?”

Harry nodded and leaned forward to give Nick another kiss. He only meant for it to be a short one, a chaste kiss of reassurance more than anything, but Nick pulled him forward, causing the two of them to fall onto the couch, laughing.

“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll just…”

“It’s alright, Louis,” Harry called, laughing and watching Nick’s face. The rich scent of Louis’ arousal was faint, but still there. He wasn’t sure Nick could pick it up, but he knew it was another thing they’d have to talk about tonight after Louis left. “You aren’t interrupting anything. Promise.”

“If you’re sure,” Louis said.

Harry could hear him kicking off his shoes.

“I was just going to start making dinner,” Nick said, giving Harry’s shoulder a quick bite before sitting up and pushing Harry off of him. “Come cuddle my omega, yeah? If you’re lucky, I might join you when I’m done.”

Harry chuckled as Nick pranced to the kitchen, and when he turned to look at Louis, he found the alpha watching Nick as well, his cheeks bright pink.

“Ready to get started?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Louis cleared his throat and turned to Harry, rubbing his hands together before settling himself in the middle of the couch. “Best leave room for your man to join us, hmm?”

Harry watched Louis and tried to figure out if he could pick up on anything more from him that might indicate that he thought about them the same way they thought about him.

When Harry hadn’t moved right in to scent and cuddle like he usually did, Louis looked over at Harry in confusion.

“You okay?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“Yes!” Harry said quickly, laughing to himself before shaking his head a little. “Yeah, sorry. I’m fine.”

“It hasn’t been too long since last time, has it?” Louis asked with concern as Harry settled into his side. “I can’t smell any signs of depri on you, but I know that it really would be best for your omega to have this every day and we’re only doing this twice a week, usually.”

Harry hummed. He’d actually done better with Louis than he ever had with his friends in Manchester. He didn’t want to try pushing it and making their sessions further apart, but he knew they could if necessary. Louis was right, though, and his omega would do even better with daily touch and scenting from an alpha.

“I don’t know if I could do daily, but if you do need them more often, let me know, alright?” Louis said, voice soft as he gently ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry loved it when Louis did that, it felt so nice and always got his omega feeling pleased with the attention.

“Alright,” Harry agreed. Then, he pushed everything else from his mind and allowed himself to enjoy the cuddles.

XXX

Nick felt… well, fuck if he knew how he felt. He was kind of actively attempting  _ not _ to dwell on what he was feeling, but he did know he didn’t feel  _ good. _

Nick paused hoovering a moment so he could unwind the cord a bit. Convinced he could now reach all the way down the hall, he continued to think over everything that had happened the past several weeks with the loud hum of the machine filling the rest of the empty space in the flat.

He and Harry had decided to request that Louis come over more often, every other day if possible, to see if they noticed a difference in Harry’s health, and it had only been a week but the difference was already visible. It was incredible, really. Harry had always been a dramatic man with a charisma about him that drew everyone into his orbit without even trying and Nick was no different, but now? Now he practically glowed.

When they’d first met Louis, Harry had described him as golden. It did seem to describe the alpha well as it could describe his lightly sun-kissed skin as well as his personality. Nick had to admit though that with Harry healthier than he’d been in almost ten years, he had definitely reached Louis’ level of brightness.

And then there was Nick. 

Nick was being ridiculous. He angled the Hoover back towards the living room to finish the space there, but he couldn’t help thinking about all the ways this could end poorly for him. Yes, he and Harry were mated and Harry hadn’t shown even the slightest inclination of his interest in or attraction to Nick waning, but how was Nick meant to compete with Louis? Especially when he didn’t even want to compete with him? He just wanted to be included.

Which, he was. But that was also scary. It might actually be even more fear inducing than the thought of Harry leaving, and what the fuck did that mean? Nick had always been someone who had a hard time opening up to people and letting them in emotionally. That was part of why he and Harry had bonded as quickly as they did. Nick hadn’t needed to open up for him. One day they didn’t know each other and the next, without Nick even understanding how, there was a space inside Nick’s heart exactly the shape of Harry.

They’d joked about finding an alpha to join them in their bond, but it had been that. Joking. But as soon as Louis showed them how perfect he really was with the two of them, Nick realised maybe it was something he needed to consider as an actual possibility. Harry seemed serious about it, which was great because once again they were on the same page, but could Nick open up for another person like he had for Harry?

“Fuck,” Nick said aloud to the Hoover.

“What was that?”

Nick squealed and spun around. “Louis, what the fuck!” Nick exclaimed before laughing and leaning over to turn the Hoover off. He sounded a bit too high and tense to be entirely natural, but he had just been surprised when he thought he was alone in his flat. Clearly he had an excuse. “When did you get here?”

“Sorry,” Louis said, chuckling as he held up his hands. “In my defense, I did knock and am already five minutes later than I told Harry I’d be here.”

Nick glanced at the clock, hand still on his chest as he tried to calm his heart despite Louis’ woodsy scent making it want to race for an entirely different reason. He’d just spent over an hour stress cleaning the flat and he hadn’t even realised it. And where was Harry, anyway?

“I had no idea how late it had gotten, and you’re always welcome here. You know that.” Nick tried to ignore the fact his cheeks were burning with Louis staring at him and focused on winding the cord up so he could return the Hoover to the closet.

Louis hummed and Nick heard him settle on the couch. “I’m not used to being here with just you. If it’s just one of you, it’s always Harry.”

“Makes sense, doesn’t it?” Nick asked, smirking at Louis. “He is the one with ARD. I’m just…” Nick stopped himself before giving voice to the nagging in his head that always labeled him useless.  _ Only _ a beta. 

“Just what?”

Nick rolled his eyes. Of course Louis pressed it. “Nevermind,” he said as he pushed the Hoover back out of sight until his next cleaning spree.

When Nick returned to the living room, Louis was leaning forward in the pose that Nick had come to call Louis’  _ serious business pose. _ He only did it when he was giving something or someone his full attention and he felt like he needed to make sure he was understanding every piece of information he could glean. His legs were wide, elbows propped on them and hands clasped together with his sharp focus only on Nick.

“I don’t think it’s nothing, or I’d let you brush it off. The entire flat reeks of nerves, and you’re a beta, so you must be really stressed. I don’t know if it’s anything to do with that thought process you started, but do you want to talk about it?”

Nick stiffened, crossing his arms across his chest in defense. “Not particularly, no.”

Louis studied him a bit more before tilting his head. “Just because you don’t want to talk about it at all, though, right? Not because it’s me?”

Snorting, Nick nodded and looked at the floor. “Yeah, basically.”

Taking a breath to try to relax, he noticed Louis’ scent again, definitely overpowering Harry’s floral now, and closed his eyes to focus on it. He wished he could smell the vanilla that Harry talked about before, but his beta didn’t seem to mind the lack. It was more settled than it had been all day.

“Hey, can I?”

Nick’s eyes flew open and found Louis standing close in front of him, his hand partly outstretched like he was going to grip Nick’s neck. He honestly didn’t know what Louis planned to do, but if he knew anything it was that he could trust him. So he nodded slowly and waited.

Louis gave a soft smile and took another step forward before allowing his hand to rest on the side of Nick’s neck. It was incredibly intimate, and he couldn’t remember the last time anyone other than Harry had touched him like that.

“Just tilt your head a bit for me, yeah?” Louis whispered.

Nick’s breath was shaky and for whatever reason tears were gathering in his eyes. He squeezed them shut before doing as Louis instructed.

“That’s perfect, love.” 

Louis’ assurance would normally feel condescending from any other alpha, but it was so soothing and affirming coming from him. Nick had no idea what made Louis break literally every other mold alphas usually fit into for him, but he did it with ease.

Nick shouldn’t have been surprised, it had been clear that he was going to scent Nick when he asked him to tilt his head, but when Louis’ nose started running up and down his neck it caused his body to react in a way it never had with anyone else.

See, Harry scented Nick and they both loved it. It was sexy and sensual and primal for them. It made them feel deep into their core that they truly belonged to one another and the world would be able to tell as soon as they smelled them.

But Louis doing the same thing felt like Nick’s emotions were amplified. Like everything he felt with Harry was suddenly louder, more all encompassing. The love and belonging Nick felt with Harry wasn’t gone, if anything it was even more noticeable than it ever was, but now there was a presence within him that also distinctly spoke of Louis and, whatever that meant for the three of them, Nick needed it to never go away.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Louis whispered before licking up his neck as well. “Let it go, love. I’m here, I’ll catch you if you go weak, okay?”

It was only then that Nick realised he was shaking and crying. It felt like the single string that had both held him up as well as caused all the tension to grow within him ever since they had moved to London had snapped. 

It wasn’t everything he had feared, though. It had finally happened like he knew it would, but he didn’t feel alone. He didn’t feel lost or like he was floating in the middle of a dark and raging sea like he’d been so scared he might. He felt surrounded and supported and  _ loved. _

Nick couldn’t even begin to comprehend what that all meant or why he felt that way. He just allowed himself to sink fully into Louis and when Harry arrived an hour later to find the two of them laying together on the couch, he whined until his mate joined them and only then was Nick able to finally fall asleep.

XXX

It took a few hours, but Nick was finally in a deep enough sleep that he didn’t wake when Harry and Louis shifted out from around him. 

Louis made sure a pillow supported his head whilst Harry focused on adding another blanket to keep him warm and then they walked to the door.

Harry pushed both hands into his hair and scratched at his scalp harshly. 

“Hey, none of that,” Louis said gently, his hand looping around one of Harry’s wrists to pull his hands away from his hair.

Harry sighed and allowed it to happen before turning to Louis, his arms around his midsection. 

He didn’t feel  _ jealous _ of what he came home to. He almost thought he maybe should, but he didn’t. The thing was, Harry could usually tell what Nick was thinking, particularly when it was something that had been building within him like this clearly had.

He had no idea something had been weighing this heavily on Nick. He felt like the worst mate known to man to have missed it until it got to the breaking point it apparently had today. He honestly didn’t know how he had. Nick wasn’t that good of an actor to have hidden it from him, so it apparently meant he hadn’t been looking, and if that didn’t make him feel even more like shit.

“You need to stop that thought process now or you’re going to drop, Harry,” Louis warned, gripping Harry’s bicep tightly.

Harry took a deep breath as best he could, but it was harder than he thought it would be. God, he was freaking out about this way too much. Not that Nick wasn’t worth freaking out about, but Nick already had a breakdown today. The last thing anyone needed was Harry following in his footsteps.

“Harry? Hey, look at me.”

Harry whimpered, but did as Louis said and met his eyes. It did help his breathing, but it also seemed to release the dam of tears that had been building up. 

“Did he say anything?” Harry asked, swiping at his cheeks. “About what was wrong?”

Louis shook his head. “Said he didn’t want to talk about it.”

Harry snorted. Sounded about right. If there was one thing Nick hated it was talking about his feelings. He’d always been that way, but it had been fine. Up until now, he hadn’t needed to voice them because Harry had always known. 

“Don’t be offended or whatever,” Harry said, sniffling. “It’s not anything against you. It’s just Nick.”

“Yeah, he basically said that.” 

Harry took another deep breath, this time through his nose. It was much more successful and smooth than the previous one, only interrupted by a quick hiccup of tears.

“Well, that’s good at least.” 

The two stood quietly, Louis’ hand now far more gentle on Harry’s arm as his thumb rubbed soothing circles.

“Is it okay?” Louis asked, sounding unsure. “I mean, I assume you know I scented him. It’s pretty obvious, I think, but I really did only do it to try to calm him down. I didn’t realise…”

“Oh, of course it’s okay,” Harry said quickly, reaching up and covering Louis’ hand with his own. “Yes, absolutely. I’m so glad you were here to help him since I was caught up with the photo shoot.” 

Of all days for things to go wrong with a shoot, it had to be the one when his mate needed him most. 

“Yeah, everything alright with that? You were pretty late getting back.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, it’s fine. I would have ranted about it to you guys and whined for some comfort, but it’s nothing compared to what’s going on with him.”

Louis nodded, withdrawing his hand and looking a bit nervous. 

“Listen, I…” Louis paused, pursing his lips and looking to his left like he always did when he was trying to find the right words. “I feel like things shifted tonight. Changed. With all of us. Am I the only one feeling that way?”

Harry sighed, one hand raising to ruffle his hair again before Louis shot him a look. Feeling chastened, Harry gave him a weak smile and let his hand go to massage the back of his neck instead.

“No, you’re not alone in that. But I think I really need to talk with Nick first. About just… everything.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, of course. That’s fair.”

Harry lifted his arms, clearly asking for a hug. When Louis nodded, he stepped into the alpha’s space and tucked his nose into his neck. 

“As soon as we’ve been able to work through everything we’ll let you know. I promise. And it won’t be long, okay?”

Louis’ back lifted with the deep breath he took and when he exhaled, his breath caused warmth to bloom across Harry’s neck.

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything in the meantime, okay? I’m still more than willing to help in any way I can.”

Harry nodded and pulled back. “Thanks, Lou.”

Louis gave him one last half-hearted smile, then walked out the door. Harry locked it behind him, then turned and took in the scene.

Nick was still fully asleep on the couch, but the sun was starting to set now and the flat was bathed in darkness. Harry wasn’t sure how much longer Nick was going to sleep, but he didn’t imagine it would be much longer than an hour or so and he was likely to wake up starving.

Feeling like he had a plan in mind for the immediate future, he headed to the kitchen. After all, he could think about everything he needed to discuss with his mate whilst cooking and maybe they could work out their own side of things and be able to talk to Louis about the rest in the morning.

In the end, Nick only slept for another half an hour or so after Louis left. 

“Whatcha making?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Nick’s scratchy voice. It always took awhile for it to come back fully after a nap of any kind. It had a way of making Nick seem so much softer than he did otherwise, and Harry loved it.

“Just some spag bol. I’m nearly done, if you want to set the table.”

“I suppose all this does warrant actually using the table,” Nick said, sounding nervous.

They rarely used their dining table if they weren’t hosting visitors. Generally speaking, they only used it for the two of them when it was a special occasion like their anniversary or they had something serious to discuss. This was definitely the latter.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, sending a smile over his shoulder before he turned back to the hob. He turned off the burners when he was satisfied it had cooked long enough, then spun around and wrapped his arms around Nick’s middle, digging his nose into the back of his neck. “You know I love you a whole fucking lot, right?”

Harry could feel Nick nodding, but he also whimpered a little.

“Cause I really do. No matter what. I love you and you’re my mate and nothing will ever change that. Okay?”

Nick gripped Harry’s hands and then let out a shuddery breath. “Thanks, love. I did know that, but I also really needed to hear it.”

“Sorry if I don’t say it enough,” Harry whispered.

Nick sniffled a little before he turned around and hugged Harry to him tightly. “You do, love. You do. And you show me well, too. You know me, though. Sometimes I just get stuck in my head.”

“Me too,” Harry said, pulling back just enough so he could lean in and give Nick a firm and grounding kiss. “I just… wanted to make sure you knew that. Before we get to everything else.”

Nick studied Harry’s face before rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. “Enough of this for now. It’s been far too serious for too long already and we’ve got so much more to work out. Thank you for the reminder. Now let’s eat so we can get all of this over with.”

Harry laughed and pulled away, smacking Nick’s arse when he turned back around.

“Ooh, feeling like that tonight, huh?” Nick asked, winking and shaking his hips. “I can make sure that we are thoroughly rewarded after dealing with all our  _ feelings _ if you’re interested.”

Letting out one of his honking laughs, Harry finished putting their meal together. “I’m always interested.”

XXX

Nick was a bloody adult but he hated this aspect of it. Communication was all well and good but words were the hardest thing for him to find when it came to his own damn feelings.

He was trying though, and Harry was a saint as they waded through it all.

They’d started at the table, but Harry’s back had started hurting sitting in their old wooden chairs, so they’d since relocated to their bedroom, cuddled up to one another in the darkness where it felt at least a little bit easier to give voice to everything they’d both been feeling and try to figure out where the hell they wanted to take things next.

Nick had gone first since it had been his breakdown that brought them here, and while he had shed some tears, Harry always had been the crier.

“I had no idea it was bothering you so much,” Harry said quietly, tucking himself even further into Nick’s side. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s really fine, Harry. The thing is… I was scared and I still am scared, but… fuck, okay, listen.” Nick shifted so he was on his side now and able to look into what he could see of Harry’s face. “You know my feelings on soulmates.”

Harry giggled. “You mean that they’re total shite and only belong in badly written films?”

Nick took a deep breath and tried to think of another explanation for everything he’d felt today. He couldn’t find one. 

“You used to talk about us being soulmates,” Nick said softly. “Why? What made you say that? Do you still think so?”

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, and Nick worried that somewhere over the years Harry really had stopped believing. Fuck, was he alone? Even if he didn’t believe or feel it, they could still possibly make it work, right?

“You’re serious right now,” Harry said slowly. “Of course I still believe it. I don’t even know why or how I ever came to the conclusion. I just knew it somehow. One of those undeniable truths. The sky is blue. The earth is round. And you’re my soulmate.”

Nick smiled and tried to center himself in the surety of everything with Harry.

“You believe it now, too. Because of Louis?”

Nick reached out to brush one of Harry’s curls out of his eyes and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Please tell me what happened,” Harry whispered. 

“You know how I get when I’m getting close to a beta freeze,” Nick said wryly. 

It had only happened twice since they’d been bonded, and both times were honestly terrifying. It wasn’t often that a beta got so far overwhelmed that they fell into what was essentially a coma until their beta felt safe enough to allow them to wake again, and there were very few ways to avoid it. One was their mate refreshing their bondmark, one was using very strong and dangerously addictive medications that were only used in dire emergencies, and the last one was being in the presence of their soulmates. Plural. Because the last one supposedly only worked for soulmate triads. 

Harry’s breath hitched. “You were near a freeze?”

“I hadn’t even realised it until Louis said he could scent my stress. It was then I realised I had been building to one ever since we moved down here,” Nick explained. “I really didn’t know it was that bad.”

“If you did, you’d tell me right away though, right?” Harry asked urgently. “I need to know that you’d tell me if you knew.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Nick said. “So yeah, to calm me down Louis scented me, which I assume you know because I can still smell him so I’m sure you can too.”

Harry took a deep breath and let out a short rumble. “Yeah. Smells so good the way the two of your scents are together.”

Nick smiled and ducked his head. “Yeah, well. We’ve talked about what scenting means to the two of us before. You know how I feel when you do it and why I like it so much.”

Harry leaned forwards and nipped Nick’s shoulder. “Sure do. It’s hot as fuck.”

Nick hissed and lightly smacked Harry’s shoulder. “Control yourself, omega. I’m not finished yet.”

Harry laughed but sobered quickly. “I know how you feel. You know it’s the same for me.”

“When Louis scented me, it all felt like so much  _ more. _ Not like it was more than what I feel with you, but like it made me feel  _ everything _ more. Even my bond with you.  _ Especially _ my bond with you.”

Harry moved forward so his head was tucked under Nick’s chin, his favourite cuddle position.

“But if it was like that for you, why wasn’t it like that for me?” Harry asked. “If that means we’re all soulmates, wouldn’t I have felt the same?”

“I’ve wondered about that too, but when I was falling asleep after you got home I remembered something you told me when we first bonded and you were going off about us being soulmates all the time.”

“Fuck,” Harry whined, smile evident in his voice. “I kinda forgot I did that. Nearly failed a course because I wasn’t revising, I was reading up on soulmates.”

“You were seriously obsessed for a while,” Nick said, chuckling to remember that younger Harry, so sure they were soulmates he wanted to prove it to his new mate. “Anyway, once you read to me that it was the beta who knows first. There were a lot of other details I honestly don’t remember, but what came back to me was that it’s a clarity we feel and we’re the one who have to make the bond happen. That if the soulmates don’t bond together after having found each other, the alpha and omega never fully know what they had.”

“Oh,” Harry said quietly. “That’s why I know with you, but…”

“Yeah,” Nick said quietly. “But I’m assuming you and Louis will both feel what I do should we all bond.”

“Fuck,” Harry whispered before exclaiming, “Holy fuck! Nick, this…  _ we’re soulmates with Louis.” _

“Yeah, I think we are,” he said, happy and smiling as Harry pulled away from him so he could look him full in the face.

“I’m so glad I have you. I’m so glad we moved down here. I just…” Harry stopped talking and pushed himself into Nick, who was more than happy to reciprocate with a sloppy kiss until they got aligned again in the darkness. 

Before they could get too carried away, Harry pulled back. “How are we going to tell Louis?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Nick exclaimed. “I’m not the one who’s good with this kind of shit! That’s you. This is too many feelings for me already.”

Harry cackled and then pressed in for another kiss. “Alright. I’ll take care of it.”

“I’m sure you will,” Nick said. “Now, are we finished? Cause I’d really like to take care of  _ you.” _

“You’re more than welcome.”

XXX

“Nick and I think that you’re our soulmate.”

Nick shoved Harry so hard he almost fell off the couch while Louis choked on his tea so badly it was dribbling down his chin as he coughed. 

Harry could admit that he maybe should have eased them into the discussion a bit more, but when he gets excited his brain to mouth filter shuts down. Clearly that had happened again.

“I knew I should have done this,” Nick muttered and Harry gasped.

“Soulmates?” Louis asked, coughing out.

Harry looked at Nick with pleading eyes. He’d already mucked it up, he didn’t want to make it any worse by continuing to speak.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Fuck. Fine. I hate this shit.”

Harry shrugged. “You  _ are _ the beta, after all, and—”

“Fucking shut the fuck..!” Nick clamped his hand on top of Harry’s mouth, leaving him to finish making his point by just raising his eyebrows expectantly until Nick started speaking again. “I’ve got this, just don’t say anymore, yeah?”

Harry folded his arms and leaned back into Louis’ overstuffed couch. If Harry had known the entire time they’d been meeting up that Louis had furniture that was this much more comfortable than what Nick and Harry had, he would have insisted they move their sessions over to Louis’ flat.

“I’m not good at this, so I apologise in advance,” Nick said to Louis. “Fuck, this is harder with him, isn’t it?” Nick asked, turning back to Harry.

“Told you,” Harry said before giving him a smile and shutting up again.

Nick sighed. “Okay, I just… before I get into all of this, I feel like we should rewind a little bit. It’s pretty damn obvious now, thanks to H’s big mouth, but Harry and I are interested in trying a triad with you. Are you… also… interested?”

Louis chuckled though his eyes were still wide from the shock of Harry’s first statement. “This is more where I thought this conversation might go. Hoped it would go, if I’m being honest. But yes, I am. Very interested.”

Harry sighed with relief and leaned into Nick. Thankfully Nick wrapped his arm easily around Harry’s shoulder, seemingly without even thinking about it as he continued speaking.

“Good. That’s… very good,” Nick said, smiling. His clean, clear scent picked up a little in his excitement and Harry hummed happily. “So, to get a bit more personal to ease us back into the other thing, did you... fuck.” Nick took a deep breath and Harry pressed a kiss to his neck in a show of support. “Was there anything different you noticed when you scented Harry and I? Anything that was a bit more than you’ve ever felt when scenting someone before?”

Louis shifted in his seat, and Harry expected to smell a hint of sour belying his discomfort, but instead it was an increase of the subtle vanilla undertones Harry sometimes picked up on him. He didn’t know what specifically that meant for Louis, but Harry knew it was a good thing.

“I did notice something different, yeah,” Louis said, scrunching up his nose a little. “I can’t really explain it, but it felt right. Comfortable. Well, mostly.” Louis paused again before he propped his arms on his knees. “Look, I will happily admit that the three of us have some sort of special bond. I felt it from the start though I didn’t know what it meant. But soulmates? You hear stories, but never actually meet anyone who’s found theirs, right?”

“See, that’s when Nick being a beta comes in,” Harry said with a smile. 

Louis arched his brow but turned his focus back to Nick. 

“Harry has done a lot of research into soulmates. Did it when we first bonded because… you know what, that doesn’t matter right now.” Nick shook his head before shifting his entire position around like he was having a physical reset. “Anyway, his research was mainly into the legends and history of soulmates and how they knew they’d found their soulmate. A few references all said the same thing, which was that alphas and omegas don’t know they’ve found their soulmate for sure until they’ve bonded with them, but if they’re in a triad with a beta, the beta knows.”

Louis blinked, a bit of a blank look on his face. “You knew we were soulmates right away?”

“No,” Nick said with a laugh. “I didn’t know until yesterday. You said scenting us felt right, felt comfortable. Yeah?”

“I mean, sure,” Louis agreed, “but it also made it really hard for me.”

When Louis said the last part, Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach, but Louis’ eyes immediately widened as if he knew how it sounded.

Holding his hands out, Louis immediately said, “No no no! Not like that. Shit, I mean, like… fuck.” Closing his eyes, Louis covered his face and mumbled something into his hands.

The vanilla got even stronger, and Harry’s omega immediately needed to go to him. When he thought further about when Louis had smelt of vanilla, it was usually when they were cuddling and had just scented each other. He was now fairly certain he knew what it meant now.

Turning to look at Nick, Harry didn’t even need to ask before Nick rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Go on.”

Harry pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and walked over to Louis. He eased himself into Louis’ lap and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Louis’ eyes were blue and clear, his cheeks bright pink, and Harry had never seen an alpha look so beautiful.

“We couldn’t quite hear what you said,” Harry said, smiling wide to show off his dimples.

“You already know what I was trying to say or you wouldn’t be here like this,” Louis said, glancing down at Harry straddling his hips. “Fuck. It was so hard to keep my hands to myself and not make it more than what you’d asked of me.”

“You’re a very good alpha,” Harry said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. When he leaned in, he gave a gentle nip to Louis’ earlobe and whispered, “But we’d like it if you didn’t keep your hands to yourself anymore.”

Louis’ hands tightened on Harry’s hips, and Harry chuckled as they pulled back a little. Louis’ eyes were blown wide and his lip was caught in his teeth.

“We’re not going to finish this conversation right now, are we?” Nick asked from behind Harry. 

Harry shook his head. “I sure fucking hope not.”

Louis stood up, his hands gripping under Harry’s backside, making him squeak and link his feet behind Louis’ back to make sure Louis didn’t drop him.

“Nick, wanna move this to the bedroom? We can talk more later.”

Louis had always been beautiful and sexy, but having him carry him down the hall and inviting Harry’s beta to come too had Harry nearly leaking slick already.

Harry started kissing and licking up the side of Louis’ neck, causing the alpha’s growl to vibrate through him and he couldn’t help beckoning Nick with his eyes.

Nick wasn’t far behind them, and he finally answered Louis’ question that Harry had already forgotten was asked before he closed Louis’ bedroom door behind them. 

“Absolutely.”

XXX

In much the same way that Nick and Harry had never been an obvious match, their inclusion of Louis was equally surprising. Once again, Anne and Eileen initially expressed their concern, this time over a third joining their bond. It took even less time for them to be won over to Louis, though, because while Nick and Harry worked together almost seamlessly, Louis brought a sense of balance and completion they’d lacked before.

Jay had a bit of a harder time coming around to it, which was fair. She’d gained not just one son in law, but two. That said, she tended to think of things in terms of the possibility to show more love, and was quick to embrace the two new additions to her family.

For the first time since he presented, Harry was fully and completely healthy again, and along with his health came the sheer happiness of his mates. They fought like crazy at times and constantly bickered, but their love and the dedication between the three always won out over any squabble. 

Nick still had bouts of fear and insecurity, Harry still jumped into things faster than any of them were usually ready for, and Louis sometimes felt like the odd one out when he didn’t understand what Nick and Harry were referring to. No matter what they were dealing with, though, they found that loving each other was the antidote. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you feel so inclined, you can share [the fic post](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/630877336562253824/loving-yous-the-antidote-by-lululawrence-nick) ◟̽◞̽


End file.
